


Massive Inferiority Complex, A

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 Dead Irish Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: "Amy Gardner is actually the one with the massive inferiority complex.  Yes."





	Massive Inferiority Complex, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Massive Inferiority Complex**

**by:** [Baked Goldfish](mailto:romana_1@h)

**Category:** Donna (but clearly not Josh/Donna)  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Spoilers:** Anything up to and including Dead Irish Writers  
**Summary:** "Amy Gardner is actually the one with the massive inferiority complex. Yes."  
**Disclaimer:** TWW is NBC's. Molson  & "The Rant" are Molson's. I own nothing, please don't sue me.  
**Author's Notes:** Just to qualify, I was born and raised just outside Washington, DC. I also, generally, like Amy. However. 

I don't have a massive inferiority complex. I don't even have a not-so-massive inferiority complex. 

I don't have an inferiority complex. Period. End of story. That's it. 

Why on God's green earth did I tell Amy Gardner that I have a massive inferiority complex? I was Canadian then. Why should I have felt inferior to her? Canada has The Rant. Does the US have anything like that? I think not. Our hockey teams are better. The Caps? Suck. Lost three to two to the Maple Leafs. American beer? Sucks, too. Give me a Molson. 

And, on the topic of "American" versus other countries - there are a couple other countries in North America, and one more if Quebec ever has its way. If anything, the US should have the inferiority complex, since they - we - they - since the US seems to feel the need to be vague about its name. The term "American" can, really, refer to Mexico, the US, or, yes, even Canada. 

I do not have a massive inferiority complex. Canada's bigger, dammit. And we've got Mounties. I mean they've got Mounties. I mean Canada's got Mounties. 

I'm not Canadian anymore. Well, as long as I pass that test. I hope I pass that test. But if I don't, I'd still be Canadian, so- 

Massive inferiority complex. We get all of Hollywood's business, these days. The US should feel inferior to us. Them. I don't have a massive inferiority complex to Amy Gardner. She should have one for me. She dumped a really nice senator for Josh. Josh. Ew. 

Also, she asked him if he was sleeping with me. I know this, because he told me so, and, while he does like to lie sometimes, he wouldn't have lied about this. Embellished the truth, maybe - he said she'd asked it jealously, which I, for one, do not believe for one Canadian minute - a Canadian minute being something like a New York minute, except not - but he wouldn't have lied. Little Miss Ivy League Feminist thinks that just because I'm from Podunk, USA (or Canada), that I'd think it's completely normal and cool for a secretary to be banging her boss. Ew. Banging Josh. That'd be like having sex with my brother. 

Ew. Josh. Just ... no. 

But my point is, she thought I was banging my boss, and probably simply because I don't have the same college education as her. So. Who should feel inferior to whom? Also, would she have thought to say "whom," just there? I think not. The US educational system is another thing that sucks, by the way. 

And, one more thing: if I wanted Josh to do something, I wouldn't have gone behind his back and then called him a jackass. I would've called him a jackass to his face, and gone - I don't know, in front of his back. Or in front of his front, I'm not sure. 

Anyway. 

I must've been drunk when I told her I had an inferiority complex. Except, I couldn't have been drunk then, not yet. It was the olives. It was those olives Josh brought me. There was something wrong with them, and they made me lie to Amy Gardner. She probably has an inferiority complex to me. I get to see her boyfriend more than she does, and, also, I'm not sleeping with him just so I can get another in with the administration. As if the First Lady isn't enough. I'm better than Amy Gardner. That's why Dr. Bartlet had them play "O, Canada," because I pointed out something that the two Americans were too afraid to say. Well, that's my story, anyway. We'll leave out the fact that I was kinda drunk by that point. 

Yes. 

So, let's recap what we've figured out here. Amy Gardner is actually the one with the massive inferiority complex. Yes. And it's because of the following: I'm smarter. I'm not using my boyfriend for my job, not even sometimes. I'm not a behind-the-back-goer. 

And, on top of all that, for a short little while there, I was Canadian. Who wouldn't feel inferior to that? 

-end-

  



End file.
